ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (cartoon TV series) episodes
Season 1 (2015 DVD/VHS releases: ✔️ = Yes ✖️ = No Noisy Neighbors - The babies struggle to keep Lilly quite so as not to awaken their neighbor, a police guard who works on night shift. ✔️ Song: Sleep Rockin' Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark? - The babies help Theodore conquer his fear of the darkness. ✔️ Song: Good Things Can Happen in the Dark Dental Hyjinks - The babies try to pull out Theodore's loose tooth so he won't have to go to the dentist. ✔️ Song: Loose Tooth Boogie Raiders of the Lost Puppy - While playing hide-and-seek, Lilly vanishes and the babies search the house for him. ✔️ Song: Best Friends Simon's Hidden Talent - The other babies all have special talents, but Simon can't figure out his. ✖️ Song: Dream Your Inspiration The Case of the Missing Bear - Theodore panics when his teddy bear, Teddy, goes missing. ✔️ Song: Teddy Six Take-Away One Equals Panic - Panic ensures in the nursery when the babies overhear Dave saying that he needs to get rid of one of them. ✔️ Song: Table For One What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up? - Alvin struggles to find out what he wants to be when he grows up. ✔️ Song: It's Up to You Close Encounters of the Chipmunk Kind - The Chipmunks Aunt Vinny comes to visit. ✖️ Song: Practice Makes Perfect First appearance of The Chipmunks Aunt Vinny. Alvin's Video Show - The babies make their own movies using Lulu's video camera. ✔️ Song: I Can't Help Being A Star Fun Park Fantasies - The babies try to sleep while thinking about the next day at the amusement park and what it would be like. ✔️ Song: Merry Go Round From the Galaxy Far, Far Away - The babies conclude a alien to come into the nursery and try to return her back to Neptune. ✖️ Song: Rocket to the Stars Good, Clean Fun - After breaking a lamp, the babies try to make it up to Dave, but by making more messes in the process. This is the last episode in Season 1. ✔️ Song: Keep Your Puppy Clean Season 2 Once Upon An Egg Timer - When Jeanette loses her voice, the babies tell stories in search for it. ✔️ Song: Show Us the Real You Brittany's Hyper-Activity Book - The babies amuse themselves while working though an activity book. ✖️ Song: Music is Everywhere Alvin's Last Prank - Alvin considers giving up comedy. ✖️ Song: Got Ya! The Great Cookie Robbery - While Alvin secretly munches on a box of Cookies, the babies try to tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. ✖️ Song: Railroad Tracking Out-of-This-World History - The babies wonder though the history in one of Lulu's books. ✖️ Song: Yankee Doodle Rock Snow White and the 6 Munks - The babies put on their own version of Snow White, but Brittany is frustrated when is dousen't get the lead role. ✔️ Song: Snow White Blues I Want My Chipmunk TV! - After the TV breaks, the babies create their own programs. ✖️ Song: TV Maniacs Chipmunk Authors - When Jeanette enters a Young Writers Contest, it inspires the rest to try out writing stories. ✔️ Song: Writing is Fun! What's New at the Zoo? - Dave and Lulu take the babies to the Zoo to learn more about animals. ✖️ Song: Animals are my Favorite People The Great Chipmunk Cartoon Show - The babies make their own cartoon shows. ✔️ Song: We Love Cartoons The Chipmunk Museum of Art - When Eleanor breaks her ankle on one of Brittany's roler skates, the babies create artwork for her. Meanwhile, Brittany deals with her guilty conscience, and blames Eleanor's injury on Alvin. ✖️ Song: Art is for Your Heart Theo for your Laughs - Alvin tries out insult comedy, but ends up hurting Theodore's feelings, so Lalu tries to teach Alvin how bad it is to hurt someone. ✔️ Song: It's Hurtful, I'm Sorry Green Isn't your Color - Brittany gets jealous of Jeanette getting all of the attention, so she changes her personality and looks to get attention. ✔️ Song: Look at me Now, Be Yourself Season 3 Brittrella - Brittany gets in punishment for Alvin's mess, making her imagin herself as Cinderella. ✔️ Song: Check Me Out No More Color - After Jeanette accidentally breaks Eleanor's box of crayons, Eleanor vows never to talk to Jeanette again. ✔️ Song: I'm Not Talking First Day of Preschool - It's the Chipmunks and the Chipettes first day of preschool, but Alvin dousen't want to go to school, but then learns that school is fun! ✔️ Song: ''' I Love School Jeanette and the Other Klutz - Jeanette meets a new girl at preschool named Christine (Isabella Acres) who is a klutz just like her, but learns that she's trying to bully her! ✔️ '''Song: The New Chick in School Simon For President - The babies run for class president, but Alvin gets jealous when Simon wins the privilege. ✔️ Song: Presenidensy Vacationing Dave - Dave desides to take a vacation to Hawaii, while the babies are sad to hear him leave. ✔️ Song: Why Hawaii?, The Chipmunk Hula Pardon my Fighting! - Alvin and Brittany get into a fight on the playground, so the others try to get them to be friends again. ✔️ Song: Fight Night Babysitter Love (Valentine's Day special) - Because of her going to the mall with Dave, Lalu hires a woman named Mia (Christen Cheniwith) to babysit the kids, but Alvin develops a crush on her. ✔️ Song: She's Beauty To Win or Not to Win - While playing a big game of corn hole, Alvin gets frustrated when he can't win a single game. ✔️ Song: I Need to Win Twinkle Toe Chipmunks - The babies try to teach Eleanor how to dance, but Alvin and Brittany fight over whether or not to dance beautifully or do it for fun. ✔️ Song: Dance the Dance (Give it a Chance) Category:Episode list Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes